When One Door Closes
by OoglePoogle
Summary: JONAS: What happens when Macy finds out that her boyfriend was just using her? Will Nick be there to catch her? Or will he just break her heart even more? Possibly some Nick/Macy! Better than it sounds, believe me!


**Heyy guys! :)**

**Just another Nacy fanfic. Hope you like it!**

**Ohh and I'm going to be posting more soon btw! **

**Thanks for reading! It would be awesome if you could leave a review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~Oogle Poogle**

* * *

Macy walked through the doors of the bustling cafeteria, happy as ever. Just another normal day at Horace Mantis Academy, or so it seemed.

She looked up to see practically her best friend (and former crush) staring at her. She gave him a quick wave and he returned her with a grin, which immediately fell off his face at the sight of Macy walking in the direction of Cooper Stephens, her new popular and athletically talented boyfriend.

Nick figured that this was just what he deserved for never having the nerve to tell Macy how he had really felt about her. He turned his attention back to the mush on his plate and swirled around the peas (or at least he hoped they were peas) with his fork, trying to shake off the sudden jealousy that was raging in the pit of his stomach.

Macy was about to take a seat next to her boyfriend when she heard him and his best friend, Nate, mentioning her name. She ducked behind an empty table to hear the rest of the conversation.

"So how are things going with Macy?" Nate asked, taking a bite of his sandwhich.

Cooper laughed and shook his head. "About as good as a rebound relationship can get, I guess." He shrugged. "She's fun. Looks good on my arm." He added, turning back to his food.

Macy's hands were clenched in fists by now. She hesitantly stood up and crossed her arms, fighting as hard as she could to hold back the tears that were begging to come out.

"Rebound relationship?" She asked softly. Cooper spun around at the sound of her voice. "I look good on your arm?" Macy's voice grew louder.

A terrified look crossed Cooper's face. "Honey," He began, "I was kidding. I didn't mean what I said."

Macy shook her head. "You never do." She snapped. She turned around and was beginning to walk off when Cooper called after her. "Wait!" He stood up from the table. "Sweetie, come on!"

Macy turned around, yards away by now. "Oh and one more thing," She added. "If it wasn't already clear, we're over." She smirked, furious, and turned back around. "Are you kidding me?" Cooper scoffed.

By now people had noticed the two teenagers standing in the center of the cafeteria. Cooper continued. "A. I don't get broken up with. And B. You are blowing this way out of proportion." Macy raised her eyebrows at the boy.

Nick looked up from his food to see what all the commotion was about, but was shocked to see Macy and Cooper standing in the center of the room in the middle of what looked like an argument.

Macy crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh, okay okay." She said sarcastically as if actually considering the words he had just spoken. "Well by the way, A. You just did and B. This isn't blowing it out of proportion." She paused as she picked up a cup of soda off the table. "This is." She dumped the entire cup on his head, regardless of the hundreds of eyes that were now watching her.

Macy spun around, tears streaming down her cheeks, and ran out of the crowded cafeteria as fast as she could. She ran through the hall not quite sure where she was headed yet, but all she knew was that she had to get away from the scene in the cafeteria as fast as she could. Macy spotted a closet at the end of the hall and quickly ducked inside. She soon found herself laying on the floor, sobbing into her sleeve, wishing she could take back everything that had just happened, every 'i love you' that she had ever said to that stupid boy, maybe even their entire relationship. All Macy knew was that she wished Nick were there to comfort and hold her in his arms- Wait, what? Nick? Had she just said Nick? She shook her head at the thought and her body began to tremble against the cold tile floor. She soon lifted her head gasping for air.

Though what Macy hadn't seen was Nick staring after her sympathetically as she ran out of the cafeteria. It pained him to see his best friend and the girl he loved getting her heart broken.

Nick wanted so badly to tell Macy how he really felt but- There were so many buts. But what is she didn't feel the same way? But what if she liked someone else (that was usually the case)? But what if he told her and it just ended up ruining their friendship?

"Dude." Joe waved his hand in front of Nick's face, awakening him from his thoughts. "Oh, sorry." Nick answered. "I was just thinking." He glanced around the room then turned back to his brothers. "I'm going to go look for Macy." Joe nudged him. "Well she is single now." He added smirking. Nick punched his brother in the shoulder and muttered something angrily under his breath, regretting ever telling Joe about his feelings for Macy. As he walked out of the crowded cafeteria, Nick turned his thoughts back to the small brunette that he knew was probably needing a hug right about now.

"Way to be considerate, Joe." Stella replied sarcastically after Nick was out of sight, "What?" Joe asked cluelessly and shrugged. Stella shot a glare his way, then turned back to the food on her tray.

* * *

"Macy?" Nick yelled running through the empty hallway. He heard a light sniffling coming from nearby, and opened the door to the janitor's closet to find Macy sitting on the floor in a ball.

The small girl quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks and stood up from her previous position on the floor. "Oh, Nick, I was just-" Before she could finish, he wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her in a hug.

He could feel her delicate figure shaking against his chest. Macy soon wiped her eyes and glanced up at him. "Listen, you don't have to-" Nick stopped her. "I know. But I want to." He answered, giving her one of those rare but genuine "Nick" smiles that for the first time in months sent butterflies to her stomach.

Macy had liked, no maybe even loved, Nick for months after the boys had arrived at Horace Mantis, but one can only love a person for so long when the love is unrequited.

For a while it had seemed like Nick had even been flirting with her, but she had finally decided that she could only wait for Nick for so long and she supposed that was where Cooper had come in. He'd helped heal some of the damage that Nick had done and eventually healed Macy of her crush completely, but now after all the time she had put in to help herself get over Nick, the feelings all came rushing back.

Macy looked around the small closet they were occupying. She hadn't even noticed the door swing shut behind them, because her breath suddenly caught in her throat when she realized they were standing in the closet alone just inches apart.

Nick looked up, staring into Macy's eyes. "Macy, you deserve better than him." A serious look crossed his features. "You deserve someone who respects you, and cares about you, and actually wants to spend time with you." Secretly, Nick had been describing himself, but he knew that his hints had gone unnoticed by Macy.

"Yeah, well prince charming is a lot harder to find than you think." She said softly, looking at the ground. Just go for it, Nick. He told himself. "I don't think you get it, Mace." He mumbled and the girl sent him a puzzled look, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Nick paused for a deep breath and took a leap of faith. "Macy, I like you." He blurted out but sighed afterward, relieved to have finally admitted what he'd been holding in for so long.

"What?" She stared in disbelief, wondering if her ears had decieved her. "Macy," He paused and picked up one of her hands. "I've liked you ever since we did that project together in science last year. And it practically killed me to see you with Cooper." Nick noticed Macy wince at the mention of his name.

She blinked and looked back up at Nick. "Wait, so you've liked me this whole time but never told me?" Nick stared at the ground, realizing that it did sound pretty bad.

"Why?" She asked, the hurt apparent in her voice. "You didn't ever want to try and see where things went between the two of us? You didn't think we deserved a chance?"

"Mace, I was just-" She stopped him. "Nick, did you ever even stop to consider that maybe I felt the same way? And that maybe I only started dating Cooper because I got tired of waiting for someone that I knew would never come?"

Nick stood frozen in disbelief. "You felt the same way?" He asked shocked. "Well, I _did_." She answered and reached for the handle on the door, but Nick gently pulled her hand away.

"Macy," He spoke, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry." He stared into her eyes. "If I could go back in time I'd change that." He paused. "But you have no idea how many times I tried to tell you but just ended up standing there like an idiot or got nervous and started talking about our math homework. I could never get the words out." He took a deep breath. "I just didn't want to lose you. Like I am now." Nick's face dropped, he looked almost lifeless.

Macy was mentally beating herself up for causing Nick the pain she could see was written on his face. She wanted so badly to comfort him. To hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay and to just see his beautiful smile once again, so instead she reached up on her toes, and touched her lips to his.

Nick froze, but quickly pulled back. He just stared deeply into her eyes. Macy wanted to cry once she realized that he hadn't wanted to kiss her back. He soon spoke up, "Macy I change my mind." She stared at him, frozen. Her brown eyes widened and began filling with tears. "I don't like you," He stated, and her heart sank even deeper as his words entered her ears. A single tear rolled down her cheek, which Nick gently brushed away and continued. "Because the truth is, I _love_ you." He leaned down and kissed her lips before she had a chance to react.

It took Macy a moment to figure out everything that had just happened, but once she had, a goofy grin off appreared on her face.

Just 20 minutes earlier her heart had been ripped to pieces by someone she trusted and thought she loved, but now the pieces were being put back together by a boy that she _knew_ she loved. Yes, loved.

Macy rested her head on Nick's shoulder. "Nick, I'm sorry for everything. I was overreacting earlier." She spoke playing with one of his curls, as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "And for the record," She paused and took a deep breath. "I love you too."

Nick's eyes lit up at her words and a huge grin spread across his face, though he tried his best to hide it. Nick pressed his lips against Macy's once again, but this time her hands wove around his neck so he deepened the kiss.

They suddenly heard someone yell, "I think I found them!" And quickly jumped apart to find Kevin standing in the door way flabbergasted. Both Nick and Macy's faces immediately turned a bright shade red. As they glanced at each other sheepishly, Joe and Stella ran up beside Kevin and peered at the two curiously.

Joe looked back and forth between Nick and Macy smirking, while Stella just grinned at the two. "So what's going on here?" Stella questioned and smirked to herself again.

Nick scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Look at that! Time for class. See you guys." He called grabbing Macy's hand and pulling her off. Once they turned the corner, Macy spoke again, "Nick, There's still 10 minutes left of lunch." The boy grinned at her. "I know." He pulled her into an empty classroom and closed the door behind them.


End file.
